


Steven Universe: Zero Gravity

by kyodragboar



Category: Gravity Rush (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodragboar/pseuds/kyodragboar
Summary: Shortly after the events of Future, Steven is now traveling on his own, Camping out in the desert when a mysterious alien wolf/Gem Hybrid falls from the sky. Having amnesia, The new hybrid, Whose name is Zero The Magnetite Hybrid, Who can control gravity. As the two travel the country, A relationship that even Steven could never have thought he would have starts to form...Steven is 18 years old in this story.Also looking for co-writers, Rating may change later...
Relationships: Steven Universe & Original Gem Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Steven Universe: Zero Gravity

**High above Earth's atmosphere...**

_"The subject is escaping!"_

The ship's alarmed blared as Zero ran down the corridor. The white, thin wolf had a long ponytail of white hair as it flowed behind him, He wore a blue skintight jumpsuit along with black boots, Around one of his wrist was a pair of laser handcuffs which he was trying to escape from. He stopped in front of the door leading to the bridge before kicking down, despite his size, it flew off with a single kick. 

"Okay, Okay. My old world didn't work out!" The wolf said running up to the console and pulling up a screen of the map of the ship. "Escape ships, Escape ships-"

Suddenly, He heard the sound of ray guns charging. He looked behind him to see his suited captors behind him. "Subject Zero! Put your hands behind your head, you're completely cornered." They were all dressed in bulky spacesuits, concealing their race.

"Look, I get you to think I'm special." The wolf began. "But don't you think you could do better? Like one of the diamonds?"

"Don't test us, Hybrid!"

"Alright fine, I guess you don't have the stones to take on the Diamond Authority, After all..." The wolf grinned. "They did destroy your planet."

"Shut up!" One of the guards said before firing a beam at the subject. 

"You fool! NO!" One of the guards quickly said grabbing the gun.

The wolf then grinned before raising his cuffed hand, the beam struck the wolf's wrist, damaging the wolf's brace. And knocking it off.

"YES!" He said cheering, with that damping cuff off his body, he could feel a familiar power stirring in his chest.

"No! His powers are returning!" The alien guard exclaimed. "Open fire! NOW!"

The guards then fired all at once, but just as the beams were about to hit the wolf, He snickered. Light beginning to glow from his chest.

**_"Lunar Style!"_ **

Suddenly, A pair of white armlets and leglets appeared on the wolf, Making him much lighter as he dodge the beams as if he was moving like the wind, He then floated over the surprise guards before grinning again.

_**"Jupital Style!"** _

The wolf traded in his white braces for heavy, orange armor as he hit the floor hard, knocking the guards off their feet.

"Hmp! Let this be a lesson." The wolf said as his arm braces vanished. "Don't pick on someone who's as strong as a god." The wolf boasted, unaware that one of the guards was aiming his blaster at him.

The shot struck the wolf's shoulder, causing him to howl out in pain. "SONOFVA-!" He screamed crying, clutching his wound. He fell to his knees as he continued to cry in pain. However, after a moment of pain-filled sobbing...The wolf stopped and got up. "...I was going to let you all live." He said standing up, His hair began to wave back and forth. "I was going to run away like always." Suddenly, Various small things in the bridge began to get pulled towards the wolf. "But you had to test me...And now..." He turned to face the group, His jumpsuit's zipper was pulled down revealing the black, Oval, Gemstone lodge between his pectorals. 

**_"You're all going to die."_** He said as his eyes opened, turning into black demon eyes. 

He then floated up into air as the force pulling objects towards him got stronger, various ship parts were now circling him as the crew began to panic and run away. _**"I...Will devour...EVERYTHINNNNGGG!!!"**_ He screamed as his body was enveloped into a black orb that started to get bigger with each passing moment. Tearing apart the ship from the inside out.

Many of the crew were fleeing via escape shuttles as the large ship was devoured by the black hole, Tearing apart the vessel like it was just a model.

Eventually, There was nothing left of the ship but the black hole...Deeming the meal satisfactory, the beastly anomaly began to shrink, Leaving behind various ship debris until the wolf remained, Panting.

"Heh...How you like-" Suddenly, The wolf's gemstone's began to glow faintly before turning completely black. "No...Used...Too...Much power...Gotta...Stay...Awake-" The wolf struggled to keep himself conscious before he was slowly pulled into Earth's gravity, and falling towards the planet's surface...

**_To be continued..._ **


End file.
